Ep. 13: Papa Sells the Earth
is the thirteenth episode of Dengeki Sentai Changeman. It is the first of a two-part story introducing Nana of planet Rigel and a traitor Earth man who decides to work with the Gozma. Synopsis A traitorous Earth scientist becomes the father of an alien girl to assist the Gozma in powering up Gyodai to create an army of giants. Plot At the Gozmard, Giluke presents a human, Dr. Kumazawa, who intends to conquer Earth, and has sought out the Gozma for help. They have kidnapped a girl called Nana from the Planet Rigel, whose inhabitants have extraordinary intelligence, though she has not realized it due to being abducted in her sleep. Giluke then shows Gyodai to Kumazawa, explaining how enlarging a Space Beast Warrior always seems to weaken him for some reason. The plan is to use Nana's intelligence to determine the cause of such weakness, remove it and use Gyodai to enlarge various animals around the world, causing them to destroy everything on their path and make Earth ripe for the taking - a chance Kumazawa is more than eager to take. To that end, he is to pass off as Nana's father, who looks uncannily similar to him. In order to successfully carry out his ruse, Kumazawa refurbishes his lab as a Rigelian home, so when Nana wakes up, she does not suspect a thing, even as she uses an X-ray device to diagnose an unconscious Gyodai. She finds out that its brain and digestive system are connected, explaining why Gyodai becomes so weak after using its beams to enlarge the Space Beast Warriors. She then goes on to work on a way to give Gyodai the nourishment he needs. The Changemen patrol a junkyard where they fight Space Beast Ballas, who can absorb and redirect energy - even that from the Phoenix Zooka, which is used to strike Griffin down. The monster quickly escapes, but Mermaid is able to secretly follow him in the Helichanger 2, determining that it went through the woods and to Dr. Kumazawa's lab. Communicating with the team, Ibuki explains that Kumazawa used to be a brilliant scientist, but contact with aliens made him eccentric and megalomaniac, so he orders them to investigate. In the process, Hiryuu is led into a trap, winding up in a strange place with dark skies and small pyramids scattered about. He spots Nana running from some Hidrers and Gator. Seeing as how she seems to have fun with the situation, Hiryuu stays hidden. Dr. Kumazawa brings in Ballas, as Nana shows him a device made by her, which can convert energy to feeding pills, intent on helping Gyodai recover. Piecing two and two together, Hiryuu decides to destroy the device, but is quickly stopped by Booba. Kumazawa uses the distraction to let Hiryuu attack him, and thus, make Nana attack him. In the ruckus, the entire landscape gets destroyed, revealing blue skies and causing Nana to realize she is no longer in Rigel. She then runs after her "father" in panic. Later, as Gyodai is being fed, Hiryuu shows up and destroys the converter on Ballas' wrist. Being joined by his teammates, he says that Kumazawa's act of betrayal is unforgivable as they transform. Ballas, still having some of their energy stored within his body, proves to be a challenging opponent. Even the Power Bazooka only manages to destroy Ballas' armor, as he absorbed the blast's energy in its arms. Just then, Gyodai goes berserk, having been superenergized, and his beams cause an ordinary lizard to grow to gigantic proportions, so the Changemen use the Change Robo to take it down as the Gozma flee the scene. The giant animal attacks the Change Robo uncontrollably, but it is soon destroyed by the Super Thunderbolt. Afterwards, everyone goes in search of Nana, who is still lost and wandering around. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : *Officer Suzuki: *Officer Watanabe: *Officer Nomoto: *Officer Kikuchi: * : * : **Star King Bazeu (Voice): * : * : * : **Shiima (Voice): * : * : Guest Cast * : *Dr. Kumazawa: Errors *''to be added'' Notes *The title of the episode is similar to the Japanese title of the David Bowie album DVD releases Dengeki Sentai Changeman Volume 2 features episodes 12-22. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/changeman.html References Category:Dengeki Sentai Changeman Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Hirohisa Soda